Civilizations of The Middle Age World
This page is about civilizations of Age of Empires III: The Middle Age World. *'Bonus:' The Arabians has the strongest camel unit. They have cavalry units faster so it can make a quick strike against any other civilizations. Also like the Ottomans, Persians and Egyptians they can build mosques. Arabians are good at trading. Trading post cost 150 coins instead of wood. Also Arabians have castles. *'Unique units and buildings:' **'Sheik:' Explorer unit. **'Ahdath:' Light infantry armed with spears and shields. **'Halqa': Light bow armed infantry. **'Faris:' Light cavalry armed with bows and lances. **'Farsan:' Medium cavalry armed with lances and shields. **'Camelry:' Light camel mounted unit. **'Arab House:' Spacial type of house unique to Arabians. *'Home city': Aqada *'Personality': Saladin *'Bonus:' Their team bonuses grant them advantages for Camels, Spearmen/Pikemen/Halberdiers, and monks; their unique unit is a heavy cavalry unit. Thus, Byzantines are likely to go for cavalry and anti-cavalry, but, again, their access to the full tech tree make them unpredictable to play as and against. Starts with Emperor Justinian instead of an Explorer. *'Unique units and buildings:' **'Cataphract:' Anti-infantry cavalry **'Emperor Justinian:' The unit that replaces Explorer. **'Trade Worker': Civilian building that can build only a Trading Post. **'Roman Cavalry: '''A swift cavalry. **'Byzantine Cathedral: A larger version of Church. **'''Gun Cataphract: Anti-Infantry cavalry with guns *'Home city:' Constantinople *'Personality:' Justinian *'Bonus': Muhammad Ali Pasha as their explorer. Some buildings can pack up and move. Villagers are trained from the Caravan, the Egyptian mobile house. Buildings cost gold. Has Mosque. *'Unique units and buildings: ' **'Mamluk:' A very fast camel unit **'Muhammad Ali Pasha': Explorer unit **'Camel Siege: '''A slow but powerful camel unit with gun. **'Caravan': Replace house and can be packed up and move. **'Pavillion: Tents that acts as a house. *'''Home city: ''Cairo'' *'Personality: '''Ali Pasha *'Bonus:' The only civillization that can build Monastery. It is a building that acts like a consulate where you can train native Asian units. Also its cavalry is fast. Villagers cost gold instead of food. Castles can be built. *'Unique units and buidlings:' **'Monastery:' A type of consulate where Asian native units can be trained. **'Mongol Crusader:' Cavalry unit. **'Mangudai:' Cavalry unit. *'Home city:' Baghdad *'Personality:' Mahmud Ghazan *'Bonus': Koreans are new East Asian civilizations similar to Chinese and Japanese. Like them they can build both Villages and Shrines. Their villagers cannot build Trading Post. *'Unique units and buildings': **'War Wagon': A cavalry and siege unit. **'Korean Archer: An archer and cavalry unit. **'''Village: A building that usually replaces a house. **'Shrine': Another builiding that replaces a house. *'Home city:' Wanggeom-seong *'Personality: '''Wi Man *'Bonus': Like the Aztecs, Mayans have no access whatsoever to any form of cavalry units or technology. Unlike the Aztecs, however, the Mayans have unremarkable monks or infantry. They make up for this by having very cheap archers and durable Eagle Warriors. Their unique unit, the Plumed Archer, are tough to kill for their cost-allowing them to soak up damage while friendly archers take care of other threats. *'Unique units and buildings:' **'Plumed Archer:' Strong archer unit **'Holcan Spearman: Anti-cavalry units **'''Medicine Man: A healing unit **'Temple:' Centre for creating healing units *'Home city:' Palenque, *'Personality':' '''Maya Leader *'Bonus': The Mongols's greatest advantages lie in their cavalry archers and their siege weaponary. They also have complete access to all regular infantry technology. This means that Mongol games often include at least some (if not hordes) of Cavalry Archers and Mangudai along with siege rams filled with champions. With their Drills upgrade, a small group of Mongol siege rams can perform hit-and-run on isolated bases and resource collecting operations. Overall, the Mongols excel at mobility and quick devastation. Mongolian is an East Asian civilization. *'Unique units and buildings:' **'Mangudai:' A fierce Mongol cavalry unit. **'Mongol Archer Horse:' Archer unit. **'Far East Camel: '''Camel unit **'Yurts: Mongolian house. *'Home city:' Samarkand *'Personality:' 'Tamerlane *'Bonus: Persians along with the Indians have elephant units. Dock has 100% hitpoints. They are one of the strongest Middle Eastern civilizations. *'Unique units and buildings:' **'Turkman Bowman:' A bow man unit **'Persian War Elephant:' Elephant unit **'Persia'n Camel Archer: Cavalry archer unit **'Light Cannon:' Siege unit **'Persian Axe Rider: '''Axe infantry unit. *'Home city: Ishfagan *'Personality: '''Abbas the Great *'Bonus: The Teutons main strengths are defense and economy. Their defensive structures and Town Centers have bonuses. Town Centers have an additional +2 for their Attack, and a +5 for their Line of Sight. Towers can garrison twice the number of units than other civilizations. They also recieve Murder Holes for free thus eliminating the minimum range of towers and Castles. Their Monks are able to heal at twice the distance of other civilizations' monks. Their Farms are 33% cheaper. Their units resist conversion due to their Team Bonus. *'Unique units and building': **'Teutonic knights:' Infantry units. **'Teutonic Base:' A military buildings *'Home city:' Teutonic Order Settlement *'Personality:' Barborossa Native tribes *Teutonic Order *Kereyid *Beduins